Friends or Enemies
by Fizz
Summary: Its a mixture of Chrestomanci books and Harry Potter, sorry about the name, Its going to have abit of romance and hopefully a bit of humour after I get going, I'm not sure who will end up with who though.
1. Default Chapter

This story is a mix of Diana Wynne Jones Chrestomanci books and the Harry Potter books. 

Claire laughed, feeling rather stupid. She was at her friend's birthday party and they were all having a try at witchcraft. One of her friends had to pick a piece of paper out of a hat and hers said she had to try to put someone to sleep.Casey Ranners had been picked and Claire would have liked to knock her out. She put her hands up and concentrated pretty hard at knocking Casey out. Laughing meanly inside. Bright light shot out of her fingers, Casey ducked, the light it the mirror and rebounded to hit her. The last thing she heard before everything went dark was the screams of the other girls.

When Claire woke up, a man she had never seen before was standing over her. He was wearing a smart suit and his face was expressionless. "Hello Claire", he said.

Claire looked around and realised she was lying in her own bed. "What happened?" she asked and as she remembered the party she felt rather scared. 

The man obviously saw the look on her face. "No need to be scared, I am Eric Chant though I am better known as Chrestomanci. You may not know that the world you are living in know is one of 12 worlds. These worlds are mad up of 9 series. These worlds are made when a major thing in history happens such as a war and the result can be split 2 ways. Take a war between the English and the French, in one world the French would have won and in the other world the English would have won. These two results cannot happen in the same world so there's a split and two worlds are made. There is an alternate version of a person in each different series, for some reason or other all alternate versions of you did not survive and all their talents and lives have been put into you. That makes you a very rare nine lived enchanter. There is only one more person like this and that is me." 

Claire listened to all this silently. "How come I haven't heard of you then?" she asked finally.

"I live in a completely different series but I have come in search of an enchanter such as yourself as none can be found in my world. I control all the magic in my world and I need someone else like me to become the next Chrestomanci"

Claire was a little confused about this "How can I control the magic in your series if I am here? She asked.

Chrestomanci answered immediately "we can't, you and your family are coming to my series."

Claire was not leaving her friends and school and everything just to go be a stupid enchanter and she told Chrestomanci this. Her parents quieted her and she noticed some boxes packed, she wondered how long she'd been out. 

"We must go soon, a rather strong colleague of mine has that I misjudged has escaped to this world and he will try to stop us leaving." Chrestomanci said.

Claire ran to say goodbye to her next-door neighbour, Ryan. He had an older sister and parents but Ryan was the only one she was really friends with in the family although he was thirteen, three years younger than her. She ran over. Ryan ran outside to greet her and she and him walked into the garage. And suddenly there was the biggest explosion and she jumped on Ryan to protect him and again everything went black.

~Dear Harry~

I am your greatest Fan. I have read all the books about you.

I only just got into this series and I would love to meet you. I can't do hand magic so maybe I'll be allowed to go to Hogwarts and learn wand magic. How are Ron and Hermione? My sisters going to be the next Chrestomanci.

Please write back

Katie (I am 14 and just got an owl!)

Harry Potter read the letter he had jus received feeling a little puzzled. What books? What series? Hand magic? And who was Katie? What a strange letter. "Was the letter from Sirius?" Hermione asked. Harry shook his head and showed Hermione the letter. "I've read about Chrestomanci, he controls all magic. And he never has to use a wand. He lives in a very secret part of England that most wand people have never stumbled upon." She announced knowledgably. 

That about the book?" Harry asked. To that Hermione just shrugged her shoulders. Harry looked around the walls of the Burrow and couldn't hep but just forgot about the confusing letter and relax

Katie sat beside Claire's bed, apparently she'd lost a life when the traitor Chrestomanci had been talking about had blown up Ryan's house. Ryan had survived with minor burns because of Claire. She'd just sent an owl to Harry Potter who she had found out lived in her series. Unfortunately she did not realise that the Harry Potter books weren't in this series until later. Ryan's family had not survived, Chrestomanci had removed him from their world without bringing other lives from other worlds to their world. He was in another huge wooden room with several nurses being comforted. Chrestomanci had found out that Ryan couldn't do hand magic but would probably be suitable for wand magic. He was being sent to Hogwarts as no one at Chrestomanci castle knew anything about wand magic. Katie had begged to go, she was terribly depressed because as she could do hand magic there was no need for her to go to Hogwarts. She had nearly given up all hope of Hogwarts until Claire woke up.

"NO!" Claire said stubbornly. 

"There is no need for you to go to Hogwarts, you are an enchanter" Chrestomanci explained.

"No I'm not, not unless I am allowed to go to Hogwarts and Katie with me. I can teleport or whatever every night for dinner and a lesson and I will spend all my holidays here, I refuse to be forced to be a boring old enchanter" Claire blazed angrily. 

"You don't understand, your power exceeds wand power by a mile" Lila, Chrestomanci's wife explained.

But Claire raised her nose in the air and said " I'm going for the social aspects."

And that was that.

Later Katie thanked Claire " I never knew you were such a Harry Potter fan," she said

"What do I know about Harry Potter, I just want to make sure Ryan's alright" she retorted and stalked out of the room.

"Snob" Katie said.

Draco Malfoy walked through Diagon Alley, he had been separated from his father. Not that he minded, his father was such a bore sometimes.Damn it! There he was. Draco started very quickly in the other direction looking at the ground the whole time. He was so flustered that he didn't notice the girl until he had knocked her on to the red bricked pavement. It didn't take her more than two seconds to jump off the ground and smile at him. Draco looked her up and down. She had very frizzy brown hair that was all over her face and stuck out everywhere, frizzing in all directions. She had a freckled face that was brown and tanned and her eyes were a very deep blue. 

"You don't go to Hogwarts do you?" he asked

"Nope, but I will this year" she answered promptly

Draco simply figured that she was an exchange student and would have been shocked to find out that Hogwarts had agreed to let her go with the first years.

"Well don't go with the Hufflepuffs, there as dippy as they come and Ravenclaws are boring little stiffs, Gryffindors alright if you want second best but Slytherin is for the 'real' people," Draco told her.

"Really? I have to get in slytherin then, I'm Claire by the way" the girl said

"Draco" Draco said

Suddenly Claire was jerked bye the arm and spun around to face Katie. "That's Draco Malfoy" Katie hissed

"I know, he's nice isn't he" Claire said.

"No, That's Draco Malfoy" Katie said pronouncing each word very slowly as if Claire was dumb.

"As if talking slowly is going to make me understand your weirdo language anymore, Draco and I are going to be in Slytherin together," She said in a jumped up voice as if she was on speed or something.

"She's and ignorant git" Katie hissed

Ryan smiled " She only acts stupid because it suits her, I think its pretty funny"

Katie rolled her eyes, "Your in denial, she's as dumb as a post as far as people go"

Katie smiled tomorrow was Hogwarts first day of school and Claire could do whatever she wanted there as far as Katie was concerned.

Chrestomanci and all Harry potter Characters belong to Dianne Wynne Jones and J.K Rowling.

Please R/R, only constructive flames. I'm open to any ideas


	2. Real friends?

Okay sorry about the title but as far as titles go, I really suck

On the Hogwarts train, Katie made a beeline for a red headed girl, enthusiastic to make new friends. Ryan walked slowly around before settling himself down between two boys who were obviously brothers with sandy coloured hair. Claire tried to clear the hair out of her face to no avail and peered into each carriage interestedly. Not seeing the blonde boy, Draco, she settled herself into a carriage by herself and tried to practice the levitating charm she'd been taught by Chrestomanci last night. It required a lot of concentration and a few words but was pretty easy.She pulled out her wand, it felt uncomfortable and bulky in her hand and she looked at it in distaste, seeing no real purpose to it. A boy of about her age suddenly opened the carriage door. He had messy black hair and green eyes. Another boy with flaming red hair followed him. When he saw her there he asked if he could sit in the carriage. She told him he could a little carelessly, lost in her own thoughts. The boys sat down and started chatting away about moves in a sports game. After awhile the black haired boy looked up and addressed her,

" Are you an exchange student?" he asked friendly. Claire had to thin about this, she had been told not to tell everyone she was an enchanter but could not really think of any other excuse for starting in first year so old. " Actually I'm an enchanter with nine lives that's just arrived in this world," she said quickly in a one breath. She wondered whether she'd got it right or whether she was actually in a new series.Either way she shrugged to herself. The two boys gave a half shrug and half laugh like they didn't quite know how to react to this announcement." How old are you? 14,15? The red head asked.

"Actually I'm 16" Claire answered coldly, all too tired of people not knowing her age. Although she was average height her face had a childish tint to it. "Excuse us for being rude, I'm Harry Potter and this is Ron."

"I'm Claire" Claire said and gave them a nod. Ron opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by the compartment door being slid open again. In to the door stepped to broad shouldered boys who looked thick in more ways than one. Behind them stood Draco, his pale skin seemingly glowing and his hair arranged neatly on his head.

"Hullo" Claire said cheerfully. Draco didn't seem to hear that, instead he addressed Harry and Ron sounding cold, "Hello Potter and Weasel, where's your little mudblood friend?" 

Ron lurched forward only to be grabbed by Harry. "She's not a mudblood you filthy git" Ron said through clenched angry teeth. "What the frizzed haired wonder, Claire" he said "mudblood or pure?" 

Ron and Harry looked at her, taken aback at the fact that Draco knew her name. "I'm O positive," Claire said proudly. Harry snickered. A slight sneer came into Draco's lips, Claire had the distinct feeling that he was trying to be, in some psychotic way, nice.

"No, mudblood or pureblood?" he said through clenched teeth. Claire thought this sounded utterly ridiculous and made no sense at all. Having mud in you r blood sounded really stupid but she couldn't think it could mean anything else so she went for pureblood. "Uh pureblood" she said hesitantly. 

Draco's slights sneer turned into a charming smile "then trust me, you don't want the wrong friends around here and those muggle lovers are definitely that".

Claire didn't understand half of what he said and was so confused that she allowed herself to be dragged out of the carriage by Draco. She looked back at Harry and Ron who were looking at her mutinously and tried to smile but Draco jerked her back and then they were out of sight.

Katie jumped up and down excitedly "I just have to get in Gryffindor" she said longingly. Claire shot her a disgusted look and Ryan just shrugged his shoulders as if he didn't know what to think. Claire was hunching down trying to hide hr age from all the first years but Ryan fit right in as he was only two years older than them and rather short for her age. "I'm supposed to be a 6th year" Claire hissed "and I'm standing with the second years." Katie laughed and jumped up and down some more. They filed onstage. Claire's last name was Bannet, on her turn she marched out her face as red as a beetroot and stuffed the hat on as quickly as she could. Ryan laughed his head off and Katie smiled happily.

Katie was so surprised when the hat talked to her that she nearly threw it off. " Hmm definitely not a Hufflepuff, you have alright knowledge but you wouldn't fit in with the Ravenclaws so it has to be Gryffindor or Slytherin" It said. Katie didn't know what to say she wasn't very good at making decisions. "Not good at making decisions eh? Well that's not too cunning so you better be GRYFFINDOR" it yelled. Claire yanked the hat off and ran to the right table her hair sticking out wildly. When she got to a chair, a girl with bushy brown hair leaned forward " Hullo, I'm Hermione" she said cheerfully. At that point both Ron and Harry shot her death looks and she promptly shut up. Claire looked up, Ryan had just got to be Gryffindor, at the end of the table Katie was chatting with the red head again. She craned her neck round to look at Draco but all she saw was the sneering dumb looks of Crabbe and Goyle and Draco's cold back.

Everything belongs to J.K Rowling and Diana Wynne Jones who is the creator of Chrestomanci and his nine lives. Please R/R


	3. Come Over

Claire walked into the cold dreary potions dungeons, second years jumping around her. They'd started her with the second years because they had thought an enchanter would know a bit about magic. She hadn't told Dumbledore that she knew absolutely nothing. She sat down beside her 2nd year partner who talked more than anyone Claire had ever met. Claire didn't hear half the things she said because once that little girl started, Claire's mind just blanked out. Potions wasn't particularly hard, it was rather like muggle cooking.She'd had another lesson with Chrestomanci that night, all about controlling her powers and etcetera. He was such a bore. It had been a relief to get away from the glares of Harry and Ron in the common room though. Snape passed her, he sneered and said "A bit dark, don't you think Banter?" Claire looked down 

"Hmm, maybe, is that a problem" she said carelessly. 

"Is that a problem? Do you want to turn into a snail, Miss Banter?"

Claire raised her eyebrows "Well why don't you test it for me Professor, your looks need improvement"

Snape and half the class gasped "Detention for you and your partner and 15 points off Gryffindor"

Claire gave a sharp intake of breath at the unfairness he showed at giving her partner a detention too she got a good spoonful of her too Dark potion and sent the too dark potion across the room to hit Snape's overgrown nose. Snapes ugly face turned a nasty shade of purple. At first Claire thought he was angry and then she realised it was the potion. He grasped his throat. She felt a cold feeling go through her body. Obviously the cold feeling went through the class to because she turned around and the whole class was frozen over.

Draco Malfoy walked up the stairs slowly and deliberately. He had just been to Professor McGonagall and was in no hurry to get back to History of Magic. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't notice Claire until she was right on top of him. "You must be the clumsiest person on earth Banter," he snarled. Claire was in too much of a hurry to notice his unpleasant tone. "Oh Draco you have to help me, there all frozen and I can't tell him, he'll never let me come back." She said in a fast panicky tone. Draco sneered at her. She wasn't making any sense at all. "Don't you get it Banter, you're a Gryffindor and I'm a Slytherin. There is no reason I should help you at all. You're common filth to me."

Claire stared at him for a second and then he flew across the room and hit the wall. He felt pain course through his arm, he looked at it, and no bones were broken. Draco noticed that her wand was still neatly in her pocket. The look on her face was desperate and for a second he almost felt sorry for her. Then he pulled himself together. He grabbed his wand but before he could cast an incantation she was running back towards the dungeons in a wild panic. He followed her quickly. In the dungeon he saw the most extraordinary site. Everyone was frozen, stuck in the middle of doing all his or her routine things. No wonder Banter had panicked.She stood in the middle of the room and said very miserably "Chrestomanci, Chrestomanci, Chrestomanci." She then stopped and waited. There was a wind in the classroom and then a middle-aged man wearing the most exquisite clothes Draco had ever seen arrived in the room. He surveyed the room and then looked at Claire. "They're frozen, "she said dumbly. 

"I can see that" he said very calmly and coldly. He raised his eyebrows at Claire and looked at her in a disappointed stare. 

"We, will talk about this later" he said and set to work on unfreezing the class.Each person woke up looking like they were from the ice age, cold and dripping. The man put a warming charm on each of them and they were sent up to the common room to change. "What happened?" Snape asked. Chrestomanci turned to look at Claire prompting her to explain. But Claire didn't feel like explaining anything, which was obvious. "Not sure " she said breezily and then swept out of the room, with the two adults glaring at her.

It didn't take Claire long to move up to sixth year. Wand magic was so phenomenally easy for her that all she had to really do was say the words. She was always excessively bored during lessons and had taken to reading novels during class. It didn't take long for Dumbledore to call her up to his office and discuss moving her up to a higher grade. After several different tests, Dumbledore allowed her to move into sixth year. The only problem was that Claire was lonely, Harry Potter and his friends were looked up to in the common room and because they didn't like Claire neither did anyone else. She had taken to walking around with Ryan and his friends, which wasn't particularly fun as Ryan's friends were the Creevey brothers and they talked non-stop about Harry Potter, Harry Potter and more Harry Potter. Ron and Harry had associated her with the enemy and nothing she could do would redeem herself.

Draco stared into the blazing fire. This was not the first midnight meeting he's had with his father. His father was full of suspicion and didn't trust owl. Sometimes Draco didn't think his father trusted anyone, especially him. His father's pale, thin face appeared in the fire. His father's piercing gaze swept the drab common room looking for any other life form. When he was satisfied he turned to Draco. "Boy, its been rumoured that there's an enchanter in your midst, enchanters are rare people that don't need wands to do magic. They are seemingly unheard of at wizard school but it had leaked out that one is right with you at Hogwarts. An enchanter could assist Lord Voldemort no end. Find out who this boy is and convince them to come to Lord Voldemort, if they refuse then they are too much of a threat and must be destroyed. 

Draco gulped "What makes you so sure it's a boy?"

"Of course it's a boy, fool. Do you know how rare it is for a girl to be an enchanter? It's almost impossible."

With that Draco's father disappeared. Draco thought about Claire and he seriously doubted that she was a guy. In fact he laughed at the thought. Draco knew he had to become a Death Eater when he was older. His father had explained it to him, his blood was made for it. Both his parents had powerful magic in their blood. He knew what was expected to do. But destroy Claire? Well she was pretty damn annoying. He'd extend his hand to her so she would come to Lord Voldemort but he felt he was betraying himself as well as Claire. 

Claire sat down in potions, her partner for potion was nearly always Neville Longbottom as everyone was too scared to be with him. The Slytherins forwarded into the room and she realised that Draco was sitting next to her. 

"You know I think we could be friends," he said oozing charm. 

Claire looked at him with round eyes " Oh No" she said in a mocking tone " I'm much to dirty and common for you, in fact I think I should quit Hogwarts all together and go marry the boy on the knight bus. Would that please you Draco?"

"We could be friend's, you know. I can introduce you to the real people" he said decidedly ignoring her sarcasm.

"Oh, you think I should get together with Crabbe and Goyle? They are the real people aren't they? They'd have about my intellectual standards wouldn't they, since I'm a Gryffindor and all." Draco looked at her with what looked like sadness or was it pity? "You should take every saving chance you get, you know," he said. And he turned on his heel and walked away. Neville sank into the seat beside her with relief that he had a partner. Claire looked at Draco's now calm, cool face and felt more confused than she had ever been. 

All Characters except Claire, Katie and Ryan belong to J.K Rowling and Diana Wynne Jones.


End file.
